


齐勋vs司澄（微SM PLAY）

by LenYeoli



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenYeoli/pseuds/LenYeoli





	齐勋vs司澄（微SM PLAY）

齐勋vs司澄（微sm play）by.我94静静  
在一间独立封闭的房间内，一个男人赤裸着身体，双手被反拷在腰背上，难以启齿的地方被塞着一个硕大的情趣用具，脖子上拴着一条细铁链。  
这个房间，还真是连空气都混杂着男性荷尔蒙的味道。  
“宝贝儿，你这个姿势是在邀请我吗”一个男人突然打开门进来。  
“唔…嗯…啊…齐…啊，齐勋”那个赤裸的男人半跪着，因为脖子被拴着的缘故，不能整个人跪在地上。  
“你这个样子，就像只撩人的猫儿，特别欠操，知道吗”这个被称作齐勋的男人手里拿着一个遥控器，由慢到快的调节着司澄私处的用具震动频率。  
“啊，啊，嗯…啊，受不了了，勋…”原本被情趣用具填满的私处少了摩擦震动，让司澄觉得有些空虚。这突如其来的感觉刺激得司澄脚软，脖子上的链子却不由得他整个人瘫软下去。  
“勋…嗯…齐勋…别，嗯…啊，别…”私处的器具震动频率越来越快，腿软得整个人要瘫在地上，脖子被链子吊着一旦往地上瘫就不能呼吸。脖子上的链子磨得白嫩的皮肤都红了。  
齐勋看到司澄眼角的生理盐水，男人的欲望瞬间爆棚，越是看着眼前的妖精求饶，体内的野兽越是要爆发。  
这时，齐勋关掉了司澄私处震动的器具。私处被器具玩弄得淫水顺着小穴口从大腿根部流下。  
少了器具的震动，这股空虚感直袭司澄欠操的小穴。  
“唔，齐勋，别，这样…嗯，难受…嗯…要大肉棒。”司澄被玩弄到挑起的欲望冲昏大脑，不顾淫骚的向齐勋要。  
“要什么呀，我的宝贝儿”齐勋故意的要司澄再说一次那个羞耻的器具。  
“我…嗯…要，勋的大肉棒狠狠的操，下面好难受……”  
齐勋也不再玩弄司澄，一把将司澄抱起，释放出自己早就在叫嚣的兄弟。  
“宝贝儿，我的小妖精，呵。”司澄背对着齐勋，齐勋说话的热气撒在司澄敏感的耳根子，齐勋坏心的从司澄的耳根子舔舐到脖子，一颗颗深浅分明的草莓如画漫开。  
私处的情趣器具被齐勋拿下后，司澄空虚的小穴似乎也在抗议。扭摆着枝腰，富有手感的臀部在齐勋屹立的兄弟口摩擦着。  
果然，就是欠操。  
“啪”一声，齐勋一巴掌打在司澄扭动的臀部，白皙的皮肤马上就显出巴掌印子。  
“唔…勋，快点进来，难受…”在情欲的促使下，齐勋打的这巴掌无非是在增加情趣。  
其实也是把齐勋的兄弟憋得难受，之前被器具开扩的穴口让齐勋顺利的进去。  
温暖的内壁包裹着火热的男根，这一瞬间的感觉，两个人都是享受的。  
“唔…嗯…勋，疼…”齐勋狼变的欲望一下子冲进去，硕大的男根把司澄的小穴撑得满满的。  
“小妖精，别夹得那么紧，呃啊…”齐勋开始缓慢的抽插，做了那么多次的小穴还是那么紧，司澄被这突如其来的刺激感捣得缩了缩穴口。  
“嗯…嗯……慢…慢点啊…”司澄被齐勋的器具操得直呻吟，自己的男根也被齐勋抓着撸动。  
“爽不爽，嗯？老公操得爽不爽。”齐勋故意慢下抽插速度，坏心的问着司澄。  
“唔，舒，舒服…嗯，别，别停，快，快点…嗯…”欲望促使着司澄说着羞耻的话。  
齐勋听着眼前妖精的求饶也不吊着了，开始奋力向司澄的穴口进攻。  
齐勋亲着司澄敏感的脖根处，下体一次次激烈的撞击，两人的下身交合着发出色情的啪啪声。  
“啊…啊…”齐勋的进击惹得司澄浪叫连连，手也不忘玩着司澄胸前的两点。  
齐勋粗糙的手指揉捏着司澄的乳头，长茧的指腹也骚刮着硬立起来的乳头。  
“嗯…嗯…啊啊，嗯…啊…别，勋…嗯，别玩…会坏…会坏掉的。”下身的穴口包裹着粗壮的男根，上身两点被玩弄得硬起来，司澄果然是个欠操的骚货。  
齐勋忽然抽出自己肿胀的分身，把司澄放到地上，跟原先一样半跪着，解开了司澄背扣的双手。  
“唔…勋，快进来，嗯…要…要大肉棒狠狠的操。”小穴少了巨根的填充变得空虚，这使司澄更是不羞骚浪的跟齐勋要。  
“骚货，待会儿就操到你哭。来给尝尝老公的大肉棒。”  
齐勋让司澄张开嘴，把自己的男根交给司澄的口舌。巨龙形象的男根在司澄的小嘴下吞咽不到一半就抵着司澄的喉口。司澄笨拙的来回吞吐面前的男根，释放的双手玩弄着巨根下的囊袋，舌尖有意无意的在铃口撩过，这伺候甚是不错。  
“嗯…舒服…待会儿老公就把你的小骚洞操坏，小妖精。”不知司澄是期待了齐勋的话，还是无意的，小虎牙划过男根，惹得齐勋差点就泄出来。  
也不等司澄再继续给男根伺候了，齐勋一把抱起司澄，又肿大一圈的分身直接没入小穴。  
这突然的变动倒是把司澄吓得缩了穴口，手脚也配合的挂在齐勋的身体。  
“嘶，小妖精别夹那么紧，老公的大肉棒都快被你夹断了。”前戏玩得足够了，壮硕的分身再也憋不住直往小穴奋力进攻。  
“嗯…嗯…啊，慢……啊…啊，别，别…慢点…嗯啊…别顶…唔…啊，那个……”司澄果真被齐勋操得连一句完整的话也说不出来。  
像是顶到了那个敏感的地方，齐勋玩性大发的把分身抽到离穴口处不远的地方再狠狠的撞上，连续这么顶了几次，司澄的眼角又落出丝丝生理盐水。  
“唔…嗯啊，嗯…啊…啊…”原本还是压抑的呻吟，这会儿被顶到敏感点的司澄不禁失声叫了出来  
“唔，要射了，我要射了……”司澄再也抵不住这猛烈进攻了。  
“等等，我们一起”齐勋撒开一只手堵在司澄的铃口，在这最后快速的抽插了几十下，一股白灼摊在齐勋和司澄的肚腹，齐勋的精液也在司澄体内释放。  
累意袭来，司澄抱着齐勋的脖子，迷迷糊糊的眯着了。齐勋一手托着司澄的屁股，一手把禁锢在司澄身上的器具一个个摘除。抱着司澄离开弥漫淫秽气息的房间。


End file.
